Catch 22
by mmichaela
Summary: Missing scene from 5x03, some friendly whipped cream and GBBO smut.


**_A/N:_** This is my first time publishing for anything other than Heartland so bear with me here. I actually had been working on something else that I thought would be my first MSec post but this idea hit after Sundays episode and wouldn't leave me alone especially after seeing a similar prompt on tumblr... so here we are, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Catch 22**

"You know, times like these, the only sensible course is to go upstairs," she helped herself to a generous helping of whipped cream, "and watch the Great British Baking Show."

"You read my mind." Henry couldn't take his eyes off her as he dutifully followed her up the stairs.

Elizabeth kicked off her shoes as soon as she crossed the threshold, heading straight for her side of the bed. She left the plate on the bedside locker before unceremoniously flopping onto the bed, not bothering to get undressed. Henry grinned at her prone form as he swapped out his jeans for a pair of sweats before joining her on the bed.

The movement of the bed as he propped himself back against the pillows stirred her from her position. Pulling herself up she crawled across the bed until he could feel her breath on his ear. He pretended not to notice as she peppered the side of his neck and face with soft kisses, instead focusing on finding the right buttons on the remote.

Not satisfied with his reaction Elizabeth intensified her efforts, rising to her knees and swinging one leg over his lap, straddling him.

"I thought we were going to watch the great British baking show?" Henry craned his neck as if trying to peer over her shoulder at the screen.

"Mhhmm we were.. but I think… I have… a better idea…" she murmured around kisses, taking his face in her hands to draw his lips to hers.

"Oh, you do, do you?" One of his hands was already in her hair, the other splayed across the small of her back, remote control abandoned on the sheets beside them.

She smiled into his mouth, "Maybe… now that I have you… alone…" a hand trailed down his torso and teased the waistband of his sweatpants. Feeling his body react beneath her she grinned mischievously and gave one slow roll of her hips over his groin before sliding from his lap. She landed with a soft thump on her side of the bed and reached for her plate on the bedside table, pointedly training her eyes on the tv.

"But…" she picked up a forkful of cream, resisting the urge to watch his face for a reaction, "if you were really set on watching tv I gu-," Henry didn't give her the chance to finish her sentence before he descended onto her, capturing her mouth in his just before she could bring the fork to it. A laugh burst from her lips, "Henry! I nearly dropped it!"Hne

Henry pulled back and raised an eyebrow at her, "Sorry, babe…" He took the fork from her hand and went to return it to the plate in her outstretched hand, but changed course at the last second, instead smearing the cream along Elizabeth's cheek.

Her mouth dropped open with a sharp intake of breath. "You did _not_ just do that Henry McCord."

"Do what?" He leaned in slowly to lick the offending cream from her cheek.

"Ohh-hoh you are in so much trouble" she breathed against his cheek, "sooo much trouble."

Behind his back she used her free hand to scoop cream from the plate between her thumb and forefinger. While he distracted himself cleaning the last remnants of cream from her face she brought her hand back in front of him, and quickly swiped it across his face, leaving a trail of cream from the bridge of his nose down to his jawline. This time it was Henry's turn to be left agape, staring at the amused grin on his wife's face.

"Ohh now you've done it."

In one quick swoop he twisted and grabbed the plate from her hand placing it on his side of the bed before pinning Elizabeth to the bed in a kiss, successfully spreading half the cream from his face to hers.

"Henry!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her hands in his hair before she could remember the cream that remained on them. "You're going to make a mess."

Henry pulled back, a determined expression taking over his features, "Yes, but think of the fun."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth, "Mhmm now that's a catch 22 I might just be able to get on board with."

"Yeah?" Henry's mouth descended on her once again, this time tracing a line of kisses along her jawline and down her neck, reducing her answer to a breathy, "Mhmmm" as she arched her neck giving him as much access as she could.

"C'mere" she pulled his head back up to hers, "I need to sort this out before you get any lower." She raised an eyebrow suggestively before leaning in to lick the cream from his face while his hands deftly undid the front of her shirt and pushed it down over her shoulders before undoing the clasp of her bra, letting both garments fall to the bed.

"My turn." He grinned when she finally seemed satisfied with herself. He set about cleaning her face of cream before returning to his original path down her neck and across her newly exposed chest. "I think we need more cream." He looked up at her, smirking as he reached across the bed to the abandoned plate.

Elizabeth watched as he carefully loaded the fork and, as if painting a picture, traced a line of cream from the hollow of her throat to where skin met the waistline of her trousers, which he undid with skilled ease to avoid any stains. It took a few attempts to get the line to be one continuous trail of cream and Elizabeth watched with growing amusement as he went back and forth from the plate to her body to complete his masterpiece.

When he finally returned the fork to the plate she grinned, tilting his face up to hers for a kiss, "My Picasso…"

"I was going for more of a Rembrandt," he mumbled into her lips eliciting a snort of laughter, "But thanks, I appreciate the support." He pulled back with a smile and returned his focus to his work.

Elizabeth revelled in the sensation as he worked his mouth down her body, following the path he had drawn from himself. Her hands pulled at his hair, encouraging him to continue and her legs wrapped around his body as it lay along hers. He worked steadily until he reached the waistband of her trousers. He slid further down the bed, out of the grasp of Elizabeth's legs and placed one hand under the small of her back so he could ease her pants over her hips. Elizabeth willingly obliged, removing one leg first and then the other, letting him discard the trousers and panties on the floor.

Henry hummed approvingly as he hovered above her, his gaze meeting hers through dark lashes for a second before his tongue found her waiting centre sending sparks through Elizabeth's body. Her back arched involuntarily, her body craving more of the touch it was now receiving. Her legs held Henry's head in a vice like grip as he worked, his skilled mouth knowing just the right spots to hit and how to hit them.

"Ohhh, yes Henry, yyyesss…" Elizabeth's fingers grasped desperately at the sheets as she felt the pressure building low in her abdomen. Henry added two fingers now, teasing at her entrance before slipping them inside and curling them _just so._ Her hips bucked upwards and she swore she could feel him smiling against her, pleased with himself. She didn't have a chance to think about this before his practiced movements were sending her up, up, up, and over the top her thighs and fists tightening more than she thought they could just for a second before falling limp. Her mouth hung open slightly, eyelids hanging heavy as the pleasure radiated through her in waves simultaneously stimulating and relaxing her whole body at once.

Henry traced kisses back up stomach as she lay still, letting the sensations wash over her.

She hummed as she felt her reflexes begin to return, "For that you deserve a little treat of your own…" she trailed her hand across the bed until it met the cool edge of the plate. She scooped up some of the remnants of the cream and brought her still shaking fingers to her closed lips. Keeping them there as to not let the cream drop she slowly manoeuvred herself onto her knees, her free hand under Henry's chin, bringing him with her until they knelt facing each other, her eyes gazing up into his.

Not needing further invitation his hungry mouth met hers and within seconds the cream had disappeared replaced by their tongues in each other's mouths. Elizabeth clawed at the back of Henry's shirt, wordlessly begging him to take it off. She needed to feel his skin on hers, desperately. He willingly obeyed, pulling it over his head and dropping it onto her side of the bed before pulling her body flush against him, revelling in the feeling of her skin on his.

Henry entwined his hands in her hair before dropping one to the small of her back and twisting around to pull her down on top of him back into his pillows at the top of the bed, narrowly missing the now much emptier looking plate of dessert. Elizabeth squealed as the plate jumped on the bed before landing safely back down again, with only a few minor splashes of cream escaping the confines of the dish.

Elizabeth left out a sigh of relief and Henry laughed, "We good?"

Propping herself onto her knees at either side of his waist, she nodded. Raising herself up just enough to work, she pulled at the waistband of his sweatpants and briefs, easing them down over his hips until they were free from between her legs and Henry could take care of the rest, quickly kicking his legs free. Bracing herself with one hand on his chest Elizabeth took his hardened length in the other, running her hand slowly from base to tip, eliciting a quiet moan from Henry.

"Baaabe, I need you now" his voice came from low in his throat and the already returning ache between Elizabeth's legs grew stronger still, seemingly agreeing with his request. With his hands on her hips she raised herself up, positioning herself just above where her hand held him and she slowly lowered herself down, her muscles stretching and then tightening around him. They're moans mingled in the air, not quite drowned out by the tv still playing in the background.

Once adjusted to the feeling of being full Elizabeth began rocking her hips up and down along the shaft, tilting forward at just the right angle to bring her the feeling she craved. She kept her movements slow and measured watching Henry's reaction through hooded eyes. His muscles were tense, his head tilted back, chin to the ceiling so she could physically see the pleasured sighs that punctuated her movements bobbing in his throat.

Gradually as the aching at the base of her abdomen increased to a point she could no longer ignore she increased the speed of her movements. Henry's grip tightened on her, fingers digging into the tense muscles of her ass as she picked up the pace. Desperate thrusts now met her every move as he chased his own peak. He kept one hand tight on her hip but moved the other a few inches inwards and Elizabeth gasped, her muscles tensing almost painfully as his thumb found her clit. Her movements now became erratic as Henry's touch unravelled her, but her muscles spasming around him was enough to keep Henry close enough to the edge that a few final thrusts sent him over with a guttural moan. Seeing Henry come undone beneath her with his thumb still pressed firmly against her clit was the last push Elizabeth needed to reach her own climax. She felt her whole body tense, one hand grasped Henry's forearm the other splayed across his torso holding her steady as her thighs squeezed against his hips before her whole body went limp and mind blank as her body found the release it had been waiting for. Her head dropped back and a barely audible "mhmmm" escaped her lips before she let Henry slip out of her so she could fall forward against him, her cheek coming to rest on his heaving chest.

Her gaze fell to the plate that had managed to survive their activities and then up to the screen where a contestant was removing a freshly baked cake from an oven. Eyes falling back to her own defeated looking dessert Elizabeth snorted. en

"My poor waffles aren't all that appealing anymore, I gotta say."

Henry followed her gaze and laughed, "We could always go for dessert in the shower instead..." He ran his hand along her back.

Elizabeth furrowed her brows, "In the shower?" she tilted her head to meet his eyes, "That'd just make it soggy and even wor-," she paused, tired eyes finally recognising the suggestive look in his, "Ahhh… I guess on the other hand we do need to clean ourselves up… just a little." She smirked up at him.

"Mmhmm, I think we do."


End file.
